


The Seahorse Blessing

by Anonymous



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, a lot of probably poorly written smut lol, loki is a little shit, no really this is an mpreg fic lol, oh god why am I writing this fic, this started off as a weird af dream I had but look where we ended up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have been happily married for over a decade--and yet, they've had no luck in having a child/heir. So they decide to take drastic measures and do a fertility ritual for the gods.If only Loki, the god of mischief, hadn't been the only god listening...Explicit Mpreg. Hiccstrid.





	1. The Ritual

It was Gobber that had suggested it. Jokingly. But it was Astrid who had started taking the suggestion to heart. She would bring it up at odd times. When she and Hiccup were having sex was an obvious time. But even other times as well. When they stole moments alone between duties. When Astrid was cleaning up after dinner, as a passing comment. It got to the point where Hiccup finally just agreed to try it out. She had acted surprised, that he was willing to go for it, as silly as it was. But he knew she was thankful. Astrid was, after all, desperate for a child.

Hiccup wasn’t sure a fertility ritual for the gods was going to be the ticket that finally got her pregnant, but at this point, he was willing to try anything. Though fatherhood wasn’t particularly a priority for him, he needed an heir. He was thirty-four, almost thirty-five, and he and his wife had been married for over a decade. And yet… Astrid had remained childless. That was the reason he had agreed to do the useless ritual. It would give Astrid some peace of mind. The thought of doing something new that _might_ give her the child she had grown to want so desperately. And besides, he thought, as he finished shining Toothless’ saddle, it would at least be enjoyable.

“Hiccup?”

He blinked in surprise, when he heard Astrid enter their private stable. “Over here,” he called, finishing his work quickly. Not quickly enough. Astrid walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I thought I’d find you in here,” she said, burrowing her face into his back. She said something that was too muffled for him to hear.

“I couldn’t hear that,” he said, placing the saddle onto the railing.

“Thank you,” she said, her hands beginning to roam his chest. He shivered in appreciation as her fingers danced across his shirt, then downwards.

“Here?” he asked, laughing.

She shrugged as he turned around, leaning against the railing. With the ease of practice, she untied the laces of his britches. “I’m in the mood,” she said, a little huskily.

“Because of—” he let out a small exhale as she took him in her hand, working him quickly to help him along. “You really think it’ll work?” he asked, panting slightly.

He regretted asking the question, for she immediately paused in her work on him, looking up at him with a hesitant expression. “Honestly?” she asked. “Not really.”

She pulled him into a kiss, before giving him a light, playful shove. He laughed again, before lowering himself slowly onto the floor of the stable. “Not very clean,” he noted.

“We used to do this all the time when we were younger,” she said, with a shrug and a grin. She straddled him, before slowly lowering herself onto him. “No,” she said, as she began to move her hips at an agonizingly slow pace, “I don’t think it’ll work. It’s just… I’m desperate enough to do anything, at this point. Even if it is pointless. I doubt any of the gods will be listening to _us_ particularly. But it’s worth a try.”

He nodded. He was finding it difficult to pay full attention to her, with her going so _slowly_ and the fact that nearly all his blood seemed to have left his head for a more appeasing organ. He grabbed her hips, forcing her to move faster. Closing his eyes, he heard her laugh as she complied, her hands over his, before finally, he let out a low moan as he released.

Panting, he opened his eyes as Astrid leaned over and kissed him. “See you tonight,” she whispered.

“Where are you going?” he asked, as she climbed off of him and stood up.

“Gothi,” she said. “There’s some things I have to do to get ready.”

He frowned, forcing himself to sit up, and watched as his wife left the stable. He looked around. Toothless and Stormfly were gone, as they rarely spent time in the stables. At times like these, he was glad.

* * *

 

Hiccup felt silly, dancing around the fire in the woods. Naked. But at least they were alone. Astrid was laughing—a blush on her cheeks, clearly she found it somewhat embarrassing as well. But she was having fun, and really, that’s what this was about. Having some fun. She was chanting the incantation, while Hiccup would join in when he had been instructed to. Finally, they stopped, hands clasped, bodies pressed against each other, each panting heavily.

Astrid grinned up at him, before letting go of one of his hands, to cup his neck and draw his head closer to her. The kiss was chaste at first, before Hiccup deepened it. As they sank onto the furs on the ground, Hiccup kissed her neck, and she let out an appreciative moan. He entered her slowly, and as they began to rock together, they found a strange rhythm that seemed both familiar and unfamiliar. Hiccup’s breathing was coming out in short pants as he thrust, while Astrid’s hips came up to meet him.

He felt something—deep within him, begin to stir, a desire so great that for a moment, he felt overwhelmed. The feeling inside him grew, flooding out into every drop of blood within him, and finally, he let out a shuddering moan and released into Astrid, as she clutched him, trying to pull him closer to her.

After a few moments, he rolled off of her, completely spent. She drew up the furs, and cuddled against him, and soon, they were both fast asleep.

When Hiccup woke the next day, Astrid was gone, but a quick look around told him that she was merely putting more wood on the fire. She was dressed, though she didn’t have her armor on. “Good morning,” she said, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. He realized that she was absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. “Do you think it worked?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she said, frowning. “It’s far too soon to tell, in any case. But… there _was_ something odd about last night.”

He nodded again. Odd indeed. It was the highest peak of pleasure he had ever felt, and that was saying something. “I hope it did work,” he said, and Astrid smiled at him. He reached out, to hold her hand.

“Let’s go back to the village,” Astrid said, yawning. “I’m hungry.”

“Not yet,” Hiccup said, tugging on her hand and pulling her closer. She grinned at him, before joining him under the furs again.

* * *

 

Hiccup sat up, groaning. He was nauseous. Very nauseas. He threw the covers off of himself and ran over to the bucket he was starting to become far too familiar with, and knelt down, hurling his guts into it.

“Hiccup?” Astrid asked, sitting up and blinking blearily. “Are you alright?”

He was about to reply, but vomited instead. “Fuck…” he muttered, wiping his mouth with a cloth and standing up. He felt woozy, sick, and though he didn’t have a fever, he was vomiting at odd times of the day, for the past week.

“You _need_ to go to Gothi,” Astrid said, slipping out of bed and walking towards him. He turned to look at her, giving her an austere look.

“I’m just a little nauseous,” he said, letting her embrace him. She held him, nuzzling his neck with her lips.

“Just rest today,” she said, letting go and heading towards the stairs. “I’m heading to Gothi’s myself,” she said, as she got dressed. “I promised myself I wouldn’t go every week like before—and it’s been over two months since our…” she let out a small chuckle, “Our experiment. If I’m not pregnant by _now…”_ her voice trailed off, and Hiccup walked over to her, now the one to hold her.

“It’s alright,” he whispered in her ear. “I have a feeling we’ll be having a baby soon.”

She nodded, turning around in his arms to kiss him. “I’ll see if Gothi has anything for you,” she said.

“I told you,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not sick.”

“You’ve been throwing up every day, Hiccup,” Astrid said, putting her hands on her hips. “If that’s not ‘sick’, I don’t know what is. You’re the _Chief_ , you’ve got to pull yourself together.”

He made a show of rolling his eyes, which made her laugh. Watching her leave, he headed over to their bed. He lay down, and put a hand to stomach, trying to rub the raw soreness away.

His eyes flashed open.

Sitting up, he stared down at himself.

No. He hadn’t imagined it.

There was a definite _bulge_ to his stomach. A gentle swell there. No wonder he felt so bloated lately! He was somehow, for the first time in his life, gaining excess weight. He put a hand to his stomach, wondering why he had never bothered to pay attention to it before.

It wasn’t as if his eating habits had changed much. He definitely wasn’t eating more than he had been before. Did this have something to do with the vomiting? _Was_ he actually sick?

A cold chill swept through him.

Was he… _dying_?

He thrust the covers off himself again and walked over to the mirror he had given Astrid as a wedding present.

Toothless lifted up his head from his spot in their room, the dragon tilted his head, gazing at Hiccup curiously as the chief lifted up his night shirt, and turned to the side, looking at his reflection. No. _Definitely_ not his imagination. He had definitely gained some weight. A quick check over his body told him that he hadn’t gained weight elsewhere. Just his stomach.

Why hadn’t Astrid mentioned anything? But then again, it was so subtle perhaps she hand’t noticed. After all, _he_ hadn’t noticed until now.

Deciding that distracting himself from his thoughts was better than agonizing over his impending death, he quickly got dressed. As he headed towards the stairs, he paused by the mirror again, looking at his stomach in the reflection. With clothes on, one couldn’t see his swollen stomach.

He felt a rush of panic again, before heading downstairs and towards the Meade Hall for breakfast, Toothless bounding after him.

* * *

 

_Ohhhh what is Hiccup’s “ailment” I wonder… ;D_

_This fic is pretty much a crackfic. I know I’m writing it as if it’s a normal fic, but don’t be mistaken. This fic is not meant to be taken too seriously xD_

_Anyway, this started off as a weird dream I had, and I decided I would write it so it’s out of my mind. Let me know if you’d like to read more!_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup fought the urge to touch his stomach, and the swell there, as he and Toothless headed towards the Meade Hall. Maybe he had just gained some sympathy weight in preparation of Astrid eventually getting pregnant.

But there was his vomiting to contend with.

Yes, Hiccup thought despairingly. Something was definitely going on.

“Greetings, Hiccup!” Spitelout said, clapping him hard on the shoulder as they passed each other, one on the way into the Meade Hall, the other on their way out. “How are you this fine morning?”

Hiccup shook his head, giving a grunt of reply. Spitlout frowned, stopping and turning to watch in confusion as Hiccup hurried inside.

He grabbed breakfast, but not too much, as well as some ale. Sitting down at a secluded table, he began to eat, though he still felt nauseas. He looked up in surprise when Eret sat down in the seat across from him. “So, Chief,” Eret said. “You still up for a perimeter check?”

Hiccup frowned, before letting out a groan and rubbing his face. He had completely forgotten he was supposed to go with the other Riders on a perimeter check today. He had been putting it off, much to his chagrin, for the past week, due to his… well, whatever this ‘ailment’ was.

Eret frowned. “Something wrong, Hiccup?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Hiccup said, continuing to eat. “I’m not feeling well, is all.”

“Have you seen Gothi yet?”

“I don’t have to see her for every little sniffle and…” Hiccup sighed. “I’ll go see her another day. I’m swamped with work.”

Eret nodded, giving him an annoyed look, and began to eat his own breakfast.

If he was completely honest, Hiccup looked _forward_ to the odd perimeter check he could go on. It was his chance to really fly with Toothless, even if many of the other Riders would be there as well.

“So…” Eret said. “How’s Astrid?”

“What about Astrid?” Hiccup asked, absentmindedly, before dropping his spoon. “Did—Gothi—is she—?”

Eret put his hands up. “I don’t know anything, I was just wondering if perhaps you did.”

Hiccup sighed. “Right,” he said. “I really hope we can have a baby soon. Not just because Astrid has been so determined the last couple years, but…”

“You need an heir,” Eret finished.

Hiccup rubbed his face. “The Elder Council has been right up my ass for Astrid to produce an heir… but… it’s been over a decade. What if it never happens?”

Eret related a soft breath. “I’m sure it will, Chief,” he said. “The gods are definitely looking out for you—just look at how many times you’ve survived being so damn reckless.”

“The _gods,”_ Hiccup scoffed. “Since when do the gods have anything to do with anything?”

Eret smirked. “Then why’d you do that ritual with Astrid?”

Hiccup shrugged. “If I say it was incredible arousing, is that a valid answer?”

“Good enough for me,” Eret said, as he continued his meal.

Hiccup picked at his own meal a little, not feeling too hungry. Well, that wasn’t the truth. He _was_ hungry, a little more than his scatter-brain usually allowed for. But… He pushed his place away from himself. “I’ve got to go—I have to settle a debate between Rottlegs and Helga.”s

“Again?” Eret frowned. “I thought they agreed that—”

“They did, they did—and then they forgot, apparently,” Hiccup said. He stood up, taking his plate an mug over to the kitchen attendants of the Meade Hall and handing his dishes to them.

As he walked out of the Meade Hall, Toothless by his side, he paused, pressing a hand to his stomach.

When he was sitting down eating his breakfast, he could visibly see the outline of his stomach. It was subtle. He doubted anyone else would have noticed. But he did.

As a child, he used to eat far more than was appropriate for someone of his size, in a desperate attempt to gain weight and become more ‘traditionally Viking-ish.’

But… he slowly moved his hand across his belly, rubbing it slightly. Yup. He was definitely gaining weight.

Toothless purred slightly, sniffing his stomach. “What?” Hiccup demanded. His eye widened as Toothless snorted slightly, before stretching his neck out and nuzzling his stomach, his purring reaching a high velocity.

“Stop that,” Hiccup said, pushing the dragon’s head away. “Come’n,” he said, “Let’s get our list of things done today so we can finally go flying.”

At that word, Toothless gave him a wide toothless smile, his tongue wagging, before bounding ahead of him as they walked away from the Meade Hall.

* * *

 

Hiccup rubbed his temple, before dipping his quill into the inkwell. As he was about to continue writing his report, he heard the door open.

He turned in his seat, to see Astrid standing in the doorway, a stricken look on her face. Blinking in surprise, Hiccup quickly got up, walking over to her. “What’s wrong?” He asked, though he knew the answer already.

She shook her head. “I’m not…” she began. “Hiccup…” she hurried her face in his neck. “I’m sorry.”

He hushed her softly, rubbing her back. “There’s nothing to apologize for,” he said, soothingly. “We’ll just keep trying.”

“I’m thirty-four, Hiccup. I don’t have much more time,” she said, breaking away from him and staring out the window. “It looks like missing my monthlies last month was just a fluke. A cruel fluke…” she added.

He nodded. “I’m sorry, Astrid,” he said. “You know, it’s probably me,” he added. “Why we haven’t had a baby yet.”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter who’s at fault, Hiccup. The point is, we haven’t had one yet. And you need an heir.”

Hiccup pulled her into a tighter hug. “We’ll keep trying,” he said. “It’s not too late to conceive. And if we don’t ever, then… we’ll just adopt.”

She nodded. Then nodded again, before sighing into his embrace. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love _you,”_ he replied, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 

The bloating in his stomach _did_ _not_ disappear in the next few days, as he had hoped it would. Instead, if anything, it has _swollen._ Astrid was away on a long perimeter check with Eret and the other Riders, and Hiccup, as always, was stuck doing paperwork and his basic Chiefly duties around the village. That was the bummer of being a chief without an heir. His people were paranoid about something happening to him when there was no one to rightfully take his place _should_ something happen.

He was aware of Toothless watching him, as he turned in front of the mirror, the hem of his shirt lifted high, revealing his torso. His stomach now had a definite swell, to the point he could no longer hide it with loose shirts. He ran a hand along the curve of his belly, frowning. He had to see Gothi, he figured. Perhaps she had some kind of potion or remedy for this. Or could just ease his mind and tell him if he was just gaining weight.

That possibility was a natural one, he thought, as he lowered his shirt and realized it felt snug, and not just around his stomach. His hips were a little snug as well. He patted his stomach one, before nodding for Toothless to follow him outside.

They reached the smithy, and Hiccup was greeted by Gobber cheerfully as he and Toothless entered. “How are ye’ doing, Hiccup?” the now old man said, waving his prosthetic, which was currently in the shape of hammer.

“I’m good,” Hiccup said, “I’m, uh… been feeling better,” he added.

Gobber looked up. “Saw Gothi, finally, did you?”

Hiccup shook his head. “The vomiting went away,” he said. “Mostly. But…”

“But what?”

Hiccup glanced down. Pushing against his shirt was a very defined swell. He frowned. “There’s still something wrong,” he said.

“Go see Gothi—or I’ll go to her myself and have her bring you something,” Gobber said, pointing an accusing finger at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded. He got up, ready to leave, when Gobber spoke again. “And there’s nothing wrong with a little extra weight, Hiccup,” he added. “Nothin’ to be ashamed of.”

Hiccup felt his cheeks grow red, and he mumbled something and quickly dashed out, Toothless following. “Is it that obvious?” he asked Toothless. He looked down. Yup, he could see it here. He definitely had a pot belly going on. His stomach was also becoming firmer, as well as bigger. And that was strange. If it was just weight, why wouldn’t it stay soft and kind of squishy, like one would expect?

He absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, trying not to think about it. If only there were more hours in the day… but he was so busy being the Chief he didn’t have time, or the desire, to go to Gothi and get a remedy. But he should, he thought. Astrid was due home any day now. He should get this figured out before she arrives back.

Toothless purred again, nudging Hiccup’s stomach with his snout. “Stop, Bud,” Hiccup said, playfully shoving the dragon’s head away. That was the other thing.

Toothless had become _obsessed_ with Hiccup’s stomach. Perhaps it was because he himself was obsessing over it, but the dragon never wasted an opportunity to stick his snout in the vicinity of Hiccup’s torso. It was starting to become irritating.

“Hiccup!”

Hiccup stopped, before turning and grinning at the sight of Cloudjumper making a landing. Though his mother considered Berk her home and home base, she would often disappear for periods of time, in order to study or help dragons in need. Hiccup longed to go with her, but… his duties as chief were too important to disappear off the face of the earth of weeks at a time.

“Mom!” he called, breaking into a jog to reach her. He was, uncharacteristically, out of breath when he and Toothless reached her.Though his diet and lifestyle hadn’t changed much, he was finding it harder to move around as easily.

Valka pulled Hiccup into a hug, while Toothless excitedly began to play with Cloudjumper, who, as usual, regarded the smaller dragon with a disgruntled look. “How was your trip?” Hiccup asked.

“Good, good,” Valka said, as they drew away from each other. “How has Berk been?”

Hiccup nodded. “Great, as usual.”

“And Astrid?”

Hiccup nodded again. “She’s good,” Hiccup said. “Out on a perimeter check—been gone for about two weeks…”

“So… no child yet,” Valka said, her face falling ever so slightly.

Hiccup shook his head.

Valka smiled softly, grasping Hiccup’s shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly. “It will happen,” she said, hopefully.

Together, they walked towards the Meade Hall for lunch.

* * *

 

He had just made up his mind to go see Gothi after lunch, when he heard the horn blast indicating that the Riders had returned. He got up from his seat in the Meade Hall, kissed his mother goodbye on the cheek, and hurried out, Toothless following in his wake.

Astrid climbed down off of Stormfly, and grinned at him, running and throwing herself into his arms. A few of there Rider’s laughed at their overdramatic display of affection.

“So?” Astrid asked. “How has Berk been holding up?”

He peered down at her, wondering briefly if she could feel his swollen stomach, being pressed up against him like this. “Berk has been good,” he said. “Mom’s home.”

“Valka’s home? Really? That was fast,” Astrid grinned, before standing on tip-toes and kissing him deeply.

While he found his wife arousing on any good day, being apart two weeks somehow made him… far more physically needy than usual by such a kiss. As they kissed, he had to fight the urge to moan into her mouth, lest the Riders around them mock him for the rest of his life. When they broke apart, he frowned, wondering _what_ was up with his body. His sex drive had been _up the wall_ the last few days. He chalked it up to the two weeks spent apart from his wife.

“What’s the matter?” Astrid asked, frowning as well.

“Nothing,” Hiccup said, smiling and kissing her neck. “I missed you.”

“Get a room, already!” Snotlout called out to them, as he tended to Hookfang’s saddle.

Hiccup gave him a rude gesture, before grabbing Astrid’s hand and pulling her towards their home.

* * *

 

Astrid laughed against his lips, as he shrugged to get her armor off in his desperation to get her unclothed.

Finally, she seemed to decide to help you, and soon, she was standing stark naked before him. HIs eyes roamed her body appreciatively, and he realized that two weeks was far too long to be apart from one’s wife.

“You’re turn,” she said, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

Automatically, he grabbed her hands, keepingthem from reaching anywhere near his mid-section area. “What’s the matter?” she asked, laughing, before her laughter died away. “What is it?” she asked, seriously.

Hiccup swallowed. “I… I’ve been putting on weight.”

“Weight?” Astrid asked, before looking at him thoroughly. Her eyes finally fell onto his stomach, and she frowned. “It’s alright, Hiccup,” she said, looking at him earnestly. “I don’t care. As long as you feel okay—what’s the difference?”

Hiccup opened his mouth, before forcing himself to shrug. “I suppose you’re right,” he said. “I’m just a little… self-conscious…”

She smiled, before grasping the hem of his shirt, and looking at his face, silently asking for permission. He nodded. She pulled the shirt over his head, and tossed it onto the ground. She took a step back to give his torso a good look.

Hiccup felt his cheeks grow rosy, as Astrid stepped forward again and pressed a hand against the firm roundness of his belly. “Interesting,” she said, slowly. “It’s not as blubbery as one would expect.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said. “It’s gotten a lot harder the last week…”

She looked up, concerned. “Are you still vomiting?”

“Not… not as much,” he admitted.

She looked contemplative. “And what has Gothi said about all this?”

“I… uh… haven’t gone to see her yet,” Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Astrid let out a groan of frustration. “Why do you always neglect your health?” she demanded. “Especially when I’m not here to force you to take care of yourself?”

“Astrid—”

“We’re going to Gothi,” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the stairs. “With any luck, you’re just putting on weight. But you’re the _chief_ , Hiccup, if you’re really sick you’ve got to get help—”

With his other hand, he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her towards him. “Just—afterwards, okay?” he ran his hands up her arms, causing her to shiver in pleasure, before cupping her face and kissing her. “I am a husband that has spent far too long without his wife,” he said, a little huskily, as they broke apart.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, before a sly grin crossed her face. “And I a wife who has spent far too long without her husband.”

“Then we’re both in a familiar—ah!” Hiccup let out a small yelp as she gave him a gentle shove, causing to to fall onto their bed. He laughed as she made a show of straddling him, and propped himself up on his elbows to kiss her…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post another chapter because I’m actually rather enjoying writing this story :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  Let me know if you’d like to see some more chapters and I’ll see about writing some more :)
> 
> Also, the plot of the story should be slowing down/not being so jumpy after this chapter, as there will be more /of/ a plot starting in Chapter 3. I just wanted to get to when things become more obvious ;)


	3. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There’s talk/mention of abortion in this chapter, so if that’s triggering for you please read with caution :)

 

Hiccup let out an undignified noise as Astrid’s hands ran across his chest. Her fingers felt like fire against his skin—Or perhaps his skin was somehow more sensitive than it used to be. Her hips were moving quickly, and Hiccup was finding it difficult to keep up with her report of her perimeter check while she was riding him so hard. Finally, fed up with her being on top, as well as the fact that she kept curiously brushing her fingers against the firmness of his swollen stomach, he sat up slightly, grabbing her around the waist and turning them around so he was on top.

Astrid grinned, her hands playing in his hair, as he thrust into her, feeling as though his body was on fire. There was an unnaturalness, he thought, briefly, to how aroused he was feeling. How overstimulated his body and skin was. Every move and touch Astrid made nearly sent him over the edge and ended their interlude right there and then.

After a few more rough thrusts, Astrid gave out a cry, and Hiccup released into her, shuddering into her arms.

“ _Hiccup,”_ she gasped, as he rolled off of her, laying beside her and panting heavily. “That was…”

Still out of breath, he nodded mutely. Drowsiness was starting to settle onto him, but he was fully alert in a moment when he felt a hand cup his stomach. “Stop that,” he muttered, swatting Astrid’s hand away.

“I’m just curious,” she said. “It doesn’t feel like fat.”

“That’s why I’ve been so paranoid about it,” Hiccup said, peering down at himself.

“Then why haven’t you gone to see Gothi yet?” Astrid asked, somewhat accusingly, her fingers now dancing across his belly. He gave up trying to stop her. Though he hated to admit it, it felt… good, somehow, the feel of her hand and fingers against the tight skin of his stomach.

He shrugged. “You know me,” he said, a little self deprecatingly, “I never waste an opportunity to neglect my health.”

She rolled her eyes as he struggled to sit up and and remove his prosthetic. He tossed it onto the ground, before rolling onto his side and slipping under the covers. Astrid followed him, and she laid her head on his chest. “Promise you’ll see her? Today?” she demanded quietly.

Her rested on hand on her waist, while the other one absentmindedly stroked her head. “Later,” he said. “I just want to enjoy this moment.”

She smiled into his chest, and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

Gobber was there, to interpret for Gothi. Astrid too, for support, and because she had insisted to in order to make sure he actually went. And of course, Toothless was by Hiccup’s side. Hiccup felt his cheeks burn in humiliation as he removed his upper clothings, before sitting down on the low stool. He didn’t like being so exposed out in the open like this, even if the only people who could see him was Gobber, Astrid, Gothi and whomevermight be flying in the skies at this height.

His stomach wasn’t quite ‘pooling’ into his lap, but it definitely hung over his legs a little, and he tried to suck it in as much as he could. He had no luck with that.

“So?” Gobber asked, peering over Gothi’s shoulder, “What’s your diagnoses?”

Gothi gazed at his stomach shrewdly, before shaking something attracted by a string to her staff in front of his stomach. After a few rattling moments, she reached out and pressed a cold, thin hand to his stomach. Hiccup shivered slightly against her touch.

After a few minutes, in which Gothi’s hand moved from one section of his stomach to another, Gothi’s eyes widened, and she took a few hasty steps away from him.

“What is it?” Astrid asked, sounding alarmed. Hiccup stood up, feeling slightly shaken at the old woman’s reaction.

Astrid grabbed his hand, squeezing it and giving him a reassuring look. Gothi stared at him, before using the end of her staff to write symbols into the sand. Hiccup’s breath caught in his throat, as he waited for the verdict. Whatever it was, it had to be more than just gaining a few extra pounds. Gobber looked over Gothi’s shoulders, before chuckling. “You’ve got a funny sense of humor after all, Gothi,” he said, still chuckling. He let out a grunt as Gothi whacked him lightly in the groin with the end of her staff. She pointed earnestly at the symbols in the sand.

“You mean—that’s… but that’s,” Gobber seemed lost for words. He looked back at Astrid and Hiccup. “She says you’re… _pregnant_.”

Hiccup stared at him. Then he stared at Gothi. “Astrid’s pregnant?” he asked. “That’s why I’m gaining weight? It’s sympathy weight?”

Astrid’s face was paling slightly. “Hiccup,” she said, a little weakly. “I think she means _you_.”

Gothi nodded, pointing a crooked finger in Hiccup’s direction.

Hiccup laughed. But the laughter faded away when no one else joined him. “That’s…” he said, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. “That’s impossible,” he added, feeling his complexion go ashen. “I don’t have… the necessary parts…”

Gothi narrowed her eyes, and pointed at Astrid.

“Well, I don’t have the necessary parts to impregnate someone,” Astrid said, frowning. “How did this—” her eyes widened. “How far along is he?”

“Don’t _say_ _that_ ,” Hiccup hissed, looking at Astrid with an furious expression. “Stop encouraging this… whatever kind of shitty prank this is.”

Gothi wrote something else in the sand, and Gobber leaned over. “She says, between three and four months along…” The man scratched his chin, before realization dawned on his face.

“The ritual,” Astrid said, her voice breathless. “Oh, Hiccup… the _ritual…”_

Gothi nodded.

Hiccup stared at Astrid, unable to believe that his wife, the famed General Hofferson, was actually buying into this yakshit. Or perhaps she was in on the joke as well. “So?” he asked, looking at Gothi and Gobber desperately. “Wouldn’t the obvious thing for the gods to do would be to make _Astrid_ pregnant? After all, she’s the one with… _those_ parts.”

Gothi frowned, rubbing her elbow. Finally, she shrugged.

“She doesn’t know why the gods did this,” Gobber interpreted needlessly. He was whacked again. “Gods dammit, woman, stop doing that!” he exclaimed, rubbing his chest where she had hit him.

Hiccup started to feel his breath quicken as panic set in.

“Hiccup?” Astrid asked, taking a step towards him.

“I…” Hiccup began. He was nauseas. He wanted to throw up—and throw up whatever was inside him. It couldn’t be… he swallowed hard. It couldn’t be a _baby._ He put a hand to his stomach, refusing to look down. Now that he thought of it, he _did_ look pregnant. He heaved a breath, before sprinting towards a rain bucket and kneeling down, emptying the contents of his stomach into it.

He was aware of Toothless giving a sympathetic warble, as the dragon shuffled closer to him. “This is impossible,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from throwing up. “How is this even possible?”

“Time may tell,” Gobber said weakly. “Are you sure this isn’t just a joke, Gothi?”

Hiccup looked at the woman hopefully. But Gothi had a resolute and grim expression on her face. She was looking contemplatively at Hiccup, before scribbling something else with the end of her staff into the sand at her feet. Gobber peered over, and said, matter-of-factly, “She’s pretty darn certain.”

Gothi nodded firmly.

Hiccup, on the other hand, barely had time to turn his head before he was emptying what little lunch was still in his stomach into the bucket between his hands.

* * *

 

Hiccup didn’t go to the Meade Hall for dinner that night. Instead, he locked himself away in his study, trying to distract himself from the truth that was slowly starting to settle into him. He got up and paced the floor, and stopped short when Toothless pressed his cheek against Hiccup’s stomach, purring.

So _that’s_ why Toothless, and some of the other dragons as well, if he remembered right, were so fascinated with his stomach! He let out a frustrated groan and shoved Toothless head away. The dragon looked at him, startled, releasing a small, hesitant warble. Hiccup felt a wave of guilt wash over him. “Sorry, Bud,” he said, walked over and putting a hand on Toothless face. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

He heaved a sigh, and sat down heavily in a chair. Toothless nudged him, as if telling his rider that all was good. Lounging slightly, Hiccup looked down at himself. Now that he knew—and was starting to _accept,_ just barely—the truth, he _did_ look pregnant. He put a hand, stroking the curve of his belly. He shivered at the thought that there was something _growing_ inside him. Like a parasite, he thought grimly.

“Hiccup?”

Astrid stepped into the room, carrying a tray with plates of food and mugs of ale. “I brought you dinner,” she said. “When you didn’t show up I was starting to get worried. Toothless,” she said, addressing the dragon, “Your food is outside.” The dragon shuffled by her, rubbing his body against her as he left the room, much like how a cat would to its owners legs.

Hiccup looked away from Astrid, and heard her sigh loudly. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, Hiccup,” she said. “I had no idea that… that _you’d_ be the one to—Trust me, I would have much rather it’d be _me.”_

Still, he focused his eyes on the far wall, and it was only when she knelt between his knees that he was forced to look at her.

“We’ll get through this,” she said, softly. “I… I understand, you know. If you don’t want to…” she bit her lip slightly, as if trying to figure out the most diplomatic way to say what she was trying to convey. “I don’t expect you to be pregnant, Hiccup.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“What I mean is,” she said, “I understand, if you don’t want to keep the baby. I’m sure Gothi can give you something to…” she heaved a breath, and sat back on her legs, her hands on his knees.

“You really want a baby, though,” he said. “And I need an heir.”

She shrugged. “What _you want_ is just as important,” she said. “And this is _your_ body the gods are playing with.” She reached up and pressed her hand against his cheek. “The choice is yours. I won’t hold it against you.”

He leaned his head into her hand, closing his eyes.

“I’ll…” he began, unable to believe what he was going to say—and agree to. “I’m going to keep the baby,” he said. “I don’t _want_ to. I mean, I’d much rather _you_ be the one to carry the baby—but… it would be unfair of me to resent you or the gods or anyone just because _I_ am. It’d be rather hypocritical for me to expect you to go through all this to give me an heir and child, if I’m not willing to as well.”

“But it’s still your choice,” Astrid said firmly. “Gothi said, after you left, that… at this point in the… pregnancy, there’s little chance of miscarriage. That means you’ll probably carry the baby till birth.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about that,” Hiccup said, “ _How_ exactly am I supposed to give birth?”

Astrid’s brow creased, as this image came to mind. Finally, she seemed to shake the thought from her head. “Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it,” she said. “For now, let’s just… focus on what _you_ need.”

“Well,” Hiccup said. “I’m going to have the baby.”

Astrid looked up, her eyes wide. “What?”

“I’ll have the baby,” he said, surprised at himself for the determinedness of his tone. “If a husband isn’t willing to go through pregnancy and labor to start a family, he shouldn’t expect his wife to.”

“But that’s not a good enough reason to—”

“Besides,” Hiccup said, “I need an heir, and… we’ve been trying so long to have a baby that… I kind of… want one. Sort of. I never thought I’d want to _bear_ one, but… here we are.”

Astrid rose to her knees again, drawing him into a kiss. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Though if I get jealous at some point, don’t mind me.”

“Yeah, and if I get cranky, don’t mind _me_ ,” Hiccup chuckled.

She shook her head, grinning at him, “Already forgiven,” she said. She expelled a breath, before looking down at his gut. She put a hand on his belly, stroking it gently. “Just think,” she said, “Inside there is our little baby—our child.”

“I’m trying _not_ to think about that,” Hiccup said. “I’m hoping in a couple months all this will be revealed to have been me just gaining weight.”

Astrid looked at him, frowning. “I suppose we won’t know for sure,” she said, “Until the baby moves.”

Hiccup groaned loudly, running a hand through his hair. “I forgot they _do_ that!” he muttered, sinking deeper into his seat in despair.

“Still want to bear this child?” she asked, a little jokingly, a little seriously.

He nodded. “I might regret it, but… _clearly_ it’s what the gods want.”

“And what do you want?” Astrid asked.

“I want,” Hiccup said, slowly. “To have an heir, and a family with you,” he said. “So…” he shrugged.

She smiled at him, and he could detect a hint of sadness in her eyes. She wanted to be the one, he knew, that carried the baby. But she was also relieved at his answer. “Thank you, Hiccup,” she said, leaning down and kissing the peak of his stomach.

He shivered at the touch, even though there was a shirt separating her lips from his skin. It felt strange, thinking that he was… going to be a father soon. Soon, in a little more or less than six months. It felt strange, to think that _inside him_ , was a living creature that would one day call him ‘Dad.’

He realized that Astrid was undoing the laces of his britches, and he let out a deep breath as she lifted up his shirt, revealing his member. He reached out, caressing her head as she lowered it to take him in her mouth. As she did, he let out a shuddering gasp. Now he knew why he has been so constantly aroused and overstimulated the last few days. He often heard pregnant _women_ could feel that way, but… His hips jerked slightly, as Astrid worked, his breathing coming in short, erratic gasps. He wasn’t sure how long he would last, with his body as on fire as it was. He let go of her head to grip the sides of the chair as Astrid pulled him down a little, moving his legs so they were almost resting on her shoulders.

“Astrid…” he managed to get out, more of a moan than her name, and finally, he threw back his head as he released, his hips still jerking.

She took every last drop, and he slumped in the chair, spent and exhausted, and thoroughly satisfied.

Astrid wiped her mouth, and grinned at Hiccup, before lifting up his shirt and admiring the taut flesh that was his stomach. “I wish it was me,” she said, wistfully. “But… I have to admit. I kind of like seeing you like this.”

“What is that… supposed… to mean?” he panted.

“It means,” Astrid said, a little bashfully. “I’m kinda into this.”

“Well,” Hiccup said, trying to sit up straighter and failing. “If that’s how Milady feels… then I’ll just _have_ to oblige.”

He took her by her shoulders and pulled her towards him, kissing her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hiccup has the ~wonderful~ job of explaining to everyone that he’s knocked up ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you all think of the story so far :)
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos!! I honestly wasn’t expecting anyone to like this story so it’s rather surprising/nice that some people have :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup woke with a start, and put a hand to his stomach.

No… it wasn’t some kind of dream—or nightmare.

He was…

Well, he wasn’t sure _what_ he was. He wasn’t entirely convinced he _was_ pregnant. It seemed far, far too… far fetched. After all, it was impossible. But Gothi and Astrid _and_ Gobber all seemed convinced.

He felt Astrid’s hand press against his stomach as well. “Is everything alright?” she asked, concern in her voice. In the darkness, he could barely make out her face. He nodded, sliding closer to her. Between them, his stomach pressed into her flat one.

Gods… he _hoped_ this all turned out to be some weird mistake. That he was just gaining weight in his stomach. That he _wasn’t_ actually _pregnant_. He had told Astrid he would have the baby, but… most of him still wanted to believe this was just a mistake. Or a prank. After all… _how_ could he be _pregnant?_

“Do you think you’ll grow breasts?” Astrid asked, after a moment of silence. He wasn’t sure by her tone if she liked or disliked the idea. It was mostly… curiosity.

Hiccup stiffened. “Don’t even go there,” he muttered. He felt Astrid play with one of his nipple’s, and he released a stifled moan. 

“You’re certainly more sensitive there than you used to be,” Astrid noted.

“Just—stop,” Hiccup said. He sighed, and rolled onto his back, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. It had grown these past few weeks, and that was the other reason he didn’t want to believe he was ‘pregnant’. After all, he looked like a pregnant woman much farther along than he was supposed to be. Instead of around three and a half months, he looked more… four or five months ‘along.’ With that in mind, he was probably just… gaining a more ‘Viking-like’ figure now that he was no longer a young man.

He felt Astrid’s hand cover his, before trailing down to his cock. “Wait,” Hiccup said, and she froze, her hand retreating. “It’s my turn,” Hiccup said, sitting up with some effort.

“What do you—Oh!” Astrid let out a small squeal of surprise as Hiccup slid between her legs. “Just—be careful,” she slurred as he lowered his head to kiss her inner thigh. “Don’t put… too much pressure… on the baby.”

He rolled his eyes, before trailing the kisses up her thigh. When he reached where he had intended to end up, he greedily teased her with his tongue, reveling in how it made his wife squirm. It was her turn to pant heavily as he moved his tongue, enjoying her taste, and her reaction to him. “You know?” he asked, moving up her body so that he was lying by her side, flush against her. He quickly replaced his tongue with a finger, then two.

Astrid shook her head in answer, eyes closed as her body automatically moved with him. “Things have been feeling… _more_ , since, you know, all this happened,” he said.

“What?” Astrid asked breathlessly, as if not understanding his words, gripping at him tightly as her body careened into his.

“ _Everything_ ,” Hiccup whispered. “It’s like my body is on fire.”

Astrid opens her eyes, gazing at him with blurry eyes. She squeezed them shut again, crying out softly as her hips spasmed, the walls of her entrance contracting around his fingers. She drew closer to him, panting into his chest. She heaved a sigh, trying to catch her breath back. “Hiccup,” she said, after a few moments, “Do you think we’ll have a girl, or a boy?”

Hiccup didn’t answer straight away. “I don’t know,” he finally said. “To be honest, I’m not entirely convinced it’s… _anything_ but guts in there.”

She lifted herself up on her elbows, peering down at him. “Really? You still don’t believe?”

“You know I’ve never been really religious,” he said, shrugging. “The gods, making me pregnant? It’s kind of ridiculous, you have to admit.”

“But…” she said, softly, reaching out and placing her hand on the gentle swell of his stomach. “Why would Gothi joke about something like this? And… it all makes sense…”

“Makes… _sense?”_ Hiccup asked, turning to look at her with a half amused, half annoyed expression. “Yeah, sure, this makes _complete_ sense,” he added sarcastically.

“Come off it, Hiccup,” she said, propping herself up on an elbow. Her other hand was still on his stomach. “This is a blessing. An odd blessing, for sure. But when are the gods ever… well, _convenient?”_

Hiccup gazed at her, then turned his gaze to the ceiling. He laid his hand on Astrid’s, so that both were on his stomach. “Yeah, I know,” he said. “I just… don’t want to believe it.”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Astrid asked, “Because if you are—”

“No,” he said, a little more flatly than he had intended. “Astrid, I want a family—I need heirs. I always expected _you_ to bear them, because you’re… well, the woman in our relationship. Like I said last night, it would be pretty damn hypocritical for me to suddenly not want kids just because _I’m_ the one who is…” he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not in earnest. Not without it being a complaint or a joke.

“But,” he added, “How am I going to explain this to the village? To my _mom?”_

Astrid frowned. “I guess it will be pretty awkward. But, if we emphasize that it was the fertility ritual for the gods that did it, I’m sure that… you know, people will understand. Or at least, believe us. Eventually they’ll have to, won’t they? As the pregnancy progresses and your belly… well, grows.”

Hiccup felt a chill run through him. That’s right. His currently slightly curved belly was nothing compared to what it would be in the next six or so months. “Well, fuck,” he muttered. “I forgot about that.”

“You _forgot?”_ Astrid laughed, before sobering slightly. “Right,” she said, “Well, if it makes any difference… I…”

He glanced at her, waiting for her answer. Even in the darkness, he could see the blush on her cheeks. “Astrid,” he said, a sly grin on his lips. “Are you turned on by the idea of me… swollen with child?”

She blushed harder, and he laughed as she punched him lightly in the shoulder. “So what if it does?” she demanded, though she couldn’t help but smile through her mock anger. “You’re lucky it does,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“I am, I am,” he assured her, still laughing. He rolled onto his side, pulling her closer to him. She sighed into his chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

“Tomorrow,” she said, “We’ll tell everyone. Together.”

He nodded, and soon, they were both falling asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Short chapter for now… let me know if you’re interested in more of this story :)


End file.
